Tak Sagara
Background Information Tak had lived in Kumogakure for as long as she could remember and she even has a family. Not that that was saying much, she hated them all. Her father is a high ranking officer in politics or some such poppycock, but he was a pompous, condescending cad that had a knack for collecting successful friends and contacts. Tak's mother was a sociopathic social climber that liked using herself as a charity case for favors and sympathy. She also had an older brother that had become famous some years back from saving a bunch of children from a village-wide fire and her sister had married directly into wealth and power by engaging herself to the son of some Hokage. Or whatever, Tak didn't know, nor did she care. In their eyes, she had left much to be desired by her family and only bouts of success earned their attention. Damn them all! In fact, her being in school now was the direct result of attention being given to Tak, for showing some promise when getting into a heated fist fight with her sister. The next day Tak was enrolled and while she couldn't be happier to be away from home, she was ten times more miserable having to put up with other children. Her seething hatred was seamlessly projected onto the students and teachers, but her saving grace had been her good grades and prowess with how she channeled electricity. Otherwise, Tak had exiled herself from everyone on a social aspect and it was either by angry silence or an embarrassing beat down that the students learned to avoid her. Ill-tempered glares aside, Tak was well behaved enough to keep to herself that the teachers let her be as she wished over the years until graduation. Arc 4: After a brief settlement in Konohagakure, Tak and her family had come in during the tale end of a showdown between the leaf village's third hokage, Eito Fuma and his nephew turned leader of the newfound village Kogakure, Keldran Fuma. The result of that confrontation with Tak and her family migrating over to Keldran's new village. Arc 5: Since moving to this new village, Tak had gotten her first taste of fighting with other shinobi and has working to train for improvement in between missions. In addition to that, Tak had decided to take up the old family craft of weapon forgery. As a means to achieve her goals in peace and be away from her family, she built an outdoor camp a short distance from Sagara manner. She built herself a cramped shelter within the minute confines of a largely hollowed out oak tree and among bringing her things, Tak was also able to procure some forging supplies as well as a manual written by one of the last forgers in the family. Armed with a new confidence and determination, Tak began her journey into forging. And then the threat of war happened. Tensions have been brewing between the young village leader and the influential figures of other villages, and as such, a democratic style council meeting had been called with all the shinobi families. After a rather humiliating spat from her father and confirming what she had already feared, Tak did the unthinkable. Right at the beginning of this war council, Tak declared her defection from her family and swore unconditional loyalty to the Fuma clan. This was done to not only sever herself from an uncaring family but as an investment into her future with forging under the most prominent family in the smithing industry. Either way, it was made official, Tak was no longer a Sagara. It was not long after that the villages surrounding Konoha would begin their march toward an invasion, and for doing so, Tak's home village, Kogakure had sent troops to aid Konoha as a countermeasure. With wanting to serve her village's duty as a shinobi, she bravely strode into war, but shortly within a few hours, a supply raid gone wrong had resulted in a slaughter of her battalion by the masses. Through a fatal mistake that started the beginning of the end, Takimiya Sagara would perish in complete obscurity and her body would never be found. Personality & Behavior Tak is an extremely angry person that rarely ever associates with other people willingly. If she can help it, she keeps to herself but at school or any place social, she is almost always seething in silence. She hardly ever speaks, but when she does, her tone is terse and sometimes cutting. People that are bold enough to approach her are met with what may seem to be personal disdain and disgust and Tak is not afraid to push people away. Literally and physically. Those wanting to make friends with her beware! To date, she has never been known to laugh or smile about anything. Where this anger comes from, nobody really quite knows. Arc 4: It is implied and partially revealed that Tak is quite moody because of her dysfunctional relationship with her family. But after meeting a few supportive shinobi and blackmail from her brother, she has tried to dial back her temper. Arc 5: While she still frowns by default and rarely ever smiles, Tak has mellowed out a little. Her trials with friendship in the past have left her with a cycinal outlook on people, and as such she has had to start over. She has unexpectedly formed something of a bond between a few other young shinobi and she is finding herself starting over and struggling to understand the emotions she feels in having a friend. That is not to say, however, that her normal temper has completely receded. It has a tendency to come out when in crowds still, and being around her family. Tak's attitude toward life has shifted a little and is learning how to channel all of her built up anger into forging and training. Appearance Tak has the means to either stand out in the crowds, or blend right in with them. When looking at her head on, the first thing most people notice are her eyes. One is a bright crystal blue and the other a rich jade green, and often described to be as piercing, her stare has the most stopping power. Her next most prominent feature is her hip-length black hair, it's straight, it's glossy, it's silky, and it is the one thing she seems to take great care of. But lastly, her most striking feature is that scowl, rain or shine, work or fun, Tak is a sourpuss for all occasions. Or so it seems. You will also never see her in anything but a shapeless gown or tunic with her battle bells attached at her hip, a spool of wire around her thigh along with a golden horn. Beneath her gown is a full frontal lining of needles in a variety of sizes, but that is only a detail to be seen when in battle. Abilities Anthropological Wattage: Tak comes from a dying line of ninja with the unique ability to generate electricity through the bone marrow present in their bodies. Through training for both control and dexterity, this enables her to project electricity through the dermal layers of her body to manipulate both in a defensive and offensive manner. However, Tak has been primarily refining her control to work as a body-wide electric barrier. At her current state of learning, she is able to project the forcefield at a maximum of five feet away from her person, meaning that when anything or anyone comes within five feet of her, it will be electrocuted. The closer it comes toward her, the more powerful the electricity will become in grinding away at its target. Over time with enough experience, training, and refining, her forcefield will be able to span farther from her body at a higher, more powerful rate. With having an intrinsic current to manipulate, this also enables Tak to channel the electricity out from any orifice of her body, but places that have had less practical usage will consume more chakra at a lesser strength and as opposed to regions she is comfortable with using consistently. Sidenote: As of Arc 5's Prelude, her barrier has a five-foot range. At the fifth foot's brim, the damage is only as volatile as a static shot, the middle is more of a pointed sting, and physical contact would emit a slight, momentary stun. Arc 5: Her general command of her natural electricity has grown a little but her ability to control it is continuing to rise. Since training, she has been able to learn jutsu that work more powerfully than with her given electric ability and has instead been trying to use her electricity on a daily basis for growth. Databook Library Spars/battles Spar with Hiroshoka Uchiha Spar with Obelisk Rinha Spar 2 with Shoka Casual Shoka and Tak officially make acquaintances Storyline Arc V Prelude: Alpha and Omega Bingo Book Chonicles IV The War Council Missions Training Growth training with Shinra Kidame Acquisition of the Thunder Rod Jutsu Approved By:Keru~ (talk)